Secret Love
by NianLover
Summary: The story of friends that are discovering their feelings for each other again and they will find out when they see again
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1: **

_She was the best friend of his brother, six years younger than him so they relation would be imposible, he always thought that. _

_When he graduate she was there, she was his friend but before he graduate he leave town, leaving her but also he leave with the memory of their first kiss, a stolen kiss. _

-Ian! Come on man we gotta go! We can't lose the plane! -yelled Matt at him, "totally crazy as always" thought Ian

-Matt we are fine! We have to be there in two hours!

-I'm sorry, I'm just exited to see Sara. I thought you were also happy to see that girl. What whas her name? Nia, Nila..

-Nina...-whisper Ian- I've been missing her every day of this six years but I don't think she remind me, she was 12.

-But you kissed her

-It was a peak! Whatever let's go

_When they got to the airport Ian was just thinking about her, her brown eyes, her smile, her long brown her, would she have a boyfriend? _

_Then he thought about his little brother Paul, he was the son of his mom and his new husband but he loves him, Ian really misses him, he was hilarious even in his 12 years._

_when they finally boarderd the plane Ian just fall sleep dreaming about seen the people he love again and he was happy about that._


	2. He Is Back

**Chapter 2: **

Nina! - shout Paul - guess what?!

What the hell happen now Paul... - she said thinking about her girlfriend Torrey and if he do something to her -

IAN IS COMING BACK TO ATLANA!

WHAT?! - she was totally surprise, always has a crush on Ian, the older brother of her best friend so she feel weird about that but she would never forget the moment when he kissed her, her first kiss

Yes, can you believe it?

That's amazing Paul! You should be so happy

You also, I mean you were his friend, weren't you?

Yes, but I don't really think he could remember me I change a lot

Just your look sweetie - said Paul using girl's voice

Shut up Idiot! Don't you have a date with your Juliet? - joke Nina -

Thanks for remind me that! Bye Neens

Bye Pauly!

_When she went home she was thinking about him, he was her first love and she suffer when he leave town, but even if he remember her he will never look at her as a girlfriend and that hurt her, well even if he look at her like that her dad will never approve, he was angry when she dated a 20 years old, Josh, he was just two years older, if she date Ian that has 24 babe would be in so much trouble. _

Nina! Hey! - she hear how her friend Kat called her -

Hi Kat, how are you?

You are not going to believe me! - said Kat totally exited -

Anything else surprise me anymore Katy - talking about Ian -

You will explain that later but now guess what!

What?

I'm dating Steven!

OMG! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! - Kat always love Steven and he love her but they never tell each other, well until now - What do you think about a sleep over in my house, we can call Candice, Claire, Kayla, Phoebe and her cousin Sara, she's cute

Yes! Sure! - said Kat happily


	3. Sleep Over

**Chapter 3**

- At Nina's house -

So what's going on? - ask Phoebe -

Well Kat has to tell everyone something - reply Nina -

What happen Kat? - Claire ask her -

Ok, I don't want anyone to freak out - looking at Candice -

I don't promose anything - Said Candice with a laugh

Wait - Nina walks into Sara -

Hey Sara!

Hi - said Sara totally shy -

Why are you in this corner I mean we all are there and we want you there

I'm not part of this group, I don't know - said Sara -

But naybe you can join our "group" - offer Nina smiling -

_Sara look up and saw how all of the girls were looking at her smiling, Sara start feeling confortable there. _

Ok - Sara smile and join them -

Now, Kat tell us! - shout Candice -

I'm dating Steven - Kat tell them and get shy -

Awwwww - Claire, Candice, Kayla, Phoebe and Sara said totally exited

_Later they start talking about boys and when was Sara's turn Nina freak out_

So Sara tell us about your boyfriend Matt - tell Phoebe -

Well, he is studing in New York but he is coming back tomorrow with his friend Ian 'cause they finish their studying business - Sara tell so happy about her boyfrien coming back but Nina was in shock

What is the lastname of Ian, you boyfriends friend?

I think it was Somerhalder - Sara saw how Nina start having tears in her eyes, she knew that Ian was coming back but didn't know that was too soon - did I say something wrong? - Sara ask worried -

Ian is Paul middle brother- Kat told her - and Nina was inlove with him when she was 12 years old and in the last day he was here he kissed her but next day he left - Kat explained and Sara was shocked

I can't believe he is going to be back tomorrow - Nina said with a middle smile -


	4. Finally Arrived!

**Chapter 4**

- In the airport -

Where the hell is him?! - yelled Paul -

Babe he is probably looking for his luggage - calm him Torrey - I mean, he was sitting on a plane all the night

No, he stay somewhere for 7 hours or something like that having fun with his friend -prostested Paul -

Paul, he had to stop there because the plane has problems, you wait six years, wait a little bit more - said Torrey -

You are right, as always - smile Paul - I love you Torrey

I love you to babe - he kissed her, but their kiss was end when they saw someone -

- At Nina's house -

Good Morning Everyone! - shout Candice going down stairs -

Hi Candy - Kat and Kayla said at the same time -

You wake up late... again - said Nina -

I'm sorry - apologized Caroline - I was having the perfect dream!

About a boy? - joke Claire -

-Candice blushed-

Oh My God! - yelled Phoebe - you are in love? - ask Phoebe to her -

Not in love like LOVE but... Sort of - confessed Candice -

Sooooo, who is your prince this time? - ask Nina laughing -

Joseph - sing Candy - he is so sweet and I don't know I feel things when he is closer and I really don't know how to explain

Awwwww - all were surprised about how Candy talk -

Maybe I can help you - offer Phoebe - my boyfriend is one of his best friends

Michael? - ask Candy -

Yes, and Steven is also his friend maybe Kat, you and I can go on a triple date with Steven, Joseph and Michael, right Kat?

Yes! - answer Kat - group hug!

- At the airport -

Sara? - Paul and Torrey were surprice -

Hi guys! - said Sara - I know weird but yesterday the girls tell me that your brother - talking to Paul - is the friend of my boyfriend Matt

Matt is your boyfriend?! - ask Torrey really surpriced -

Yes, we are three years toge... - she never complete the sentence because she run into Matt's arms

Ian was behind them and when he see Paul he smile and run to his brother - Hi bro - said Ian after he hug him

Hi Ian - said Paul smiling - this is Torrey my girlfriend

Nice to meet you - said Ian kissing her cheek

Same feeling - reply Torrey -

Come on! Let's go home - said Paul -

_Paul and Torrey meet Matt and Sara just said hi to Ian, they know each other because of Matt. After that they took their things and go to the Somerhalder/Wesley house _


	5. You

**Chapter 5:**

Girls! - yelled Claire - Torrey called she said that maybe we can go to Paul's house, what do you think? - still on the phone -

_Nina was shocked, everyone looked at her to an answer she knows that Ian will be there and she wanted to see him but was scared, it was her time to decide_

Sure, why not?

-Claire smile- We're going there

At Paul's house

Guuuuys! - Torrey happily jump - guess who is coming?

I really don't know so many people but well.. - Matt said in a funny way -

- Ian laugh - who is coming?

Phoebe, Claire, Kat, -start Torrey-

Steven, Zach, Trevino and Joseph are coming too - interrupt Paul -

Let me finish! - shout Torrey and everyone laugh -

Go ahead - said Paul -

Thanks - continue Torrey - well who else? Oh yes! and also Candice and Nina

_When she mention her Ian's eyes just shine and he gave us an amaizing smile that makes everyone laugh_

- knocking the door -

Hi guys - Said Paul as he open the door to the boys -

Ian! - everyone goes there and start punishing him -

Hi everyone - Ian said with his last breath - this is matt why don't kill him?!

I think he is fine - said Sara hugging him -

_They start talking and like in 15 minutes later the bell ring... Again_

_Nina was nervous she don't know how to act and was anxious and feeling bad but good she was totally crazy like a girl when is going to eat a candy_

Hello girls! - this time Torrey open the door -

Hi! - Candice reply happy as they walk in and say hello to Ian but Nina stays awa and Torrey notice -

Are you ok? You know what I mean

Yes why woundn't be?

Nina you are my friend I know you - told her Torrey -

I'm scared

I'll go with you ok? - Nina just smile -

Hi - Matt and Sara said equaly -

Hey - reply Nina -

_Nina greeting to all the boys and Ian the girls, wheb they finish and everyone was laughing they saw each other. He saw her smile and how she blush when he looked at her, just the way she always do when she was 10. She saw his beautiful blue eyes that she always love, his beautiful smolder smile that just appear when she get shy. As they walk unconsciously to each other they just can't stop seeing each other and then... _

You... - they said at the same time, they laugh and then without thinking they just hug each other, like telling that they will never letting go ech other again. When they separate their lips were so close, they were so close to a kiss but then they remember that people were around them so Nina just kiss his cheek and smile.


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 6:**

_Nina was exited to see him again and can't stop thinking about their hug, she wanted to talk to him but was scared._

_As the hours keep going they decided they will do a sleepover (Torrey's idea) they sleep on the living room. When everyone was sleeping Nina, that couldn't sleep, goes to take a walk. Ian that also couldn't sleep saw her and follow her. _

Hey! - Ian yelled at her - where are you going? - he ask -

I was going to take a walk - she answer breathing with difficulty - you scared me! - he laugh -

That wasn't my intention Neens - he goes closer to her and almost hug her - you can't sleep?

No, I was hoping I can talk to you, I know it's a little weird - Nina confess with a shy look -

Well, I'm here lets talk - Ian reply and make her smile -

Ok fine, so tell me how are you?

Good, I'm happy that I'm home and finally I can talk again with you my little girl - He hug her -

You are sweet but since when I am YOUR girl? - Nina said joking -

Since always my love - Ian kiss her cheek and she feel her heart beat going faster -

I am so happy you are back - she said with a nice look - I missed you so much

So did I - he knows that maybe that wont be the ideal moment but he had to - Nina I really want to talk about what happen the last day I was here

What are you talking about? - shit! She said in his mind. She started to feel his body frozen -

The kiss - he said directly - Nina I couldn't forget about it, I missed you and I want to be with you

- Nina was almost crying, she couldn't believe that he told her that - I don't know what to say - There was some silence but then Nina broke it - I missed you to and I do want to be with you

You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that - he smile at her and carr her face in his hands -

So did I - Nina smile -

_They start getting closer and then they close the distance, they were kissing, it was the start on their love story..._


	7. Dream Come true

**Chapter 7: **

_While that was happen Nina start hearing someone calling her and then... _

Nina wake up! - Paul throw water to her -

PAUL! WHAT THE HELL! - she yelled angry and sad noticing that was just a dream -

What's going on? - Ian ask and then he saw Nina - Paul why did you do that? - He was kind of in shock - come on Neenz I'll help you

Thanks Ian - she blush and go with him -

- In the bathroom -

So yesterday we didn't talk so much - he said while give her a towel - how are you ?

I'm fine- she said remembering the dream she had - I've miss you so much

- He looked at her with those blue beautiful eyes that show how he feel about her - I've missed you too little girl, so much - he hugged her and she felt so protected, she didn't want to get away from his arms and just realize how much her feelings were growing up- do you want to go out today?

Yes! Sure I can show you the places again - she answered so happy and her eyes were shining-

So, I'll pick you up at 6 - he tell her when she already dress up-

You remember where my house is?

Yep, I'll never forget where was our kiss - he said with a sweet voice and she blush-

Me too, it was perfect - they were getting closer but he kiss her cheek -

She you in our date - he smile while he said the word "date" -

I didn't know it was a date - she said making fun of her words-

Well, now you know - he reply in the same way - and won't be the last one

- he was trying to seduce her and she was feeling happy, weird and unbelievable- aww sweetie, I will decide if it's not the last one today - she didn't know why she was talking and being like that but she like it-

Hey N! Sorry about what I... What's going on? - paul ask while he saw them going downstairs-

Nope everything is fine Pauly - Nina answer- where is Kat? She is gonna get me home?

She is waiting for you in the car, she ask me to tell you - Paul said while Nina was walking to get her bag-

Thanks Paul- she said and she go get in the car-

Well so Ian what do you think about going out today? - Paul ask him when Nina was already gone-

Thanks bro but I can't i have a date with Nina - Ian answer smiling-

Ok, I'm happy for both - Paul told him smiling -

Thanks- he said and Paul go to his room- I'm happy too- he said while he was alone on the living room -


End file.
